


You've left me miserable.

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Pete knows how to hide.He's been doing it his whole life. Hiding from his parents, from his friends, from himself.
Relationships: Pete Campbell/Don Draper
Kudos: 6





	You've left me miserable.

Pete knows how to hide.

He's been doing it his whole life. Hiding from his parents, from his friends, from himself.

Desires like his should never be spoken of.

It's a lesson he learned when he was young. When he asked his mother if he could marry the neighbor boy. His father's disappointment left scars. Pete's been trying to make up for that mistake ever since.

There were slip-ups in college. Fumbling, nervous affairs in the dark. So much better than any woman he's been with.

Thinking of it turns his stomach.

If not quite easy it was certainly _easier_ to feign normalcy before he met Don.

* * *

There's a certain desperation to the scenes that play in his dreams. Don on his knees, still cloaked in arrogance. Even in this position Pete knows he's not the one in charge. In the safety of his mind, he admits that he doesn't want to be.

"Don," he pleads, begging him to _do_ something. Anything. He always wakes up before Don obliges him. 

* * *

Trudy seems happier lately.

He's glad. He does love her. Just not how he should.

And if he thinks of Don while he's with her?

No one has to know.  
  



End file.
